3: 57pm
by TheAusllyFeels
Summary: a oneshot in which Austin is leaving for tour and Ally has to say goodbye.


It was quiet. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. An Austin and Ally silence.

They were in the practice room. Ally was sitting on one of the orange chairs with her feet propped up on the sound booth table. She was writing in her book- possibly another hit song. Austin was on the piano bench. He was strumming his tiger striped guitar to the song _Double Take. _It was June 27th. The day Austin left for his tour.

He glanced at his watch. It was 2:47pm.

"Ally," he spoke up, setting his guitar down.

"Huh?" Ally replied, not looking up.

"It's 2:47..."

"And...?"

"I leave for the airport at 3."

She stopped writing.

"Why are you going to the airport?" she asked in genuine confusion.

Austin rolled his eyes, "C'mon Ally, stop playing dumb, you know why."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"My tour..."

The pen she was using fell to the floor. She slammed her book shut, making Austin jump.

"What tour? Your album isn't even out yet," Ally told him, laughing.

"I'm going on tour."

"No," chuckled Ally, "no you aren't."

"Ally, my album has been out for four months. I'm going on tour for two months," Austin explained.

"STOP LYING!" Ally shouted angrily out of nowhere, jumping onto her feet, "WHAT ALBUM? WHAT TOUR? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN SIGNED YET!"

Austin stood up.

"Remember Jimmy Starr, Ally? He signed me last summer."

"STOP LYING, AUSTIN," she cried, punching him in the chest, over and over.

He grabbed her hands. His hands wrapped around her tiny wrists easily.

"No Ally," said Austin, forcing her to look at him, "Stop lying to yourself. I'm leaving for two months. Get that through your head."

Suddenly, she burst into tears. She dropped to the floor, covering her eyes with her hands. He knelt to the ground and enveloped her in a hug.

"Sh, it's okay. We'll get through this together," he whispered.

"B-but Austin, I don't want you to leave," she whimpered with tears rolling down her face.

The door opened and Trish poked her head in.

"Austin, the taxi's here to take you to the-" she stopped, noticing the red-faced Ally, "Uh, never mind. He can- he can wait."

She backed out of the doorway and shut the door.

Austin turned to Ally.

"Ally, we've come so far. I wish you could come but your Dad needs you."

"Austin, I-" she began, but Austin stopped her.

He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Ally, I'm gonna miss you more than the sun misses the moon. I'm gonna need you more than a flower needs water. But I swear, I swear with all my heart, that'll we'll get through this. This is the biggest thing that's ever happened to me, and I wish that my best friend could be experiencing it with me, but that can't happen."

His eyes were brimmed with tears threatening to fall. He let go of her and stood back up.

"I have to put my bags in the taxi. Trish said you can come to the airport to see us off. I'll see you there," he promised. And then he was gone.

Ally curled up into a ball. She stared out the window and watched Austin and Dez get into the taxi. Slowly, she began to shake with tears.

Austin was leaving. He was going to be gone for two months. He was going to meet celebrities. He was going to be on talk shows. He was gonna sing his heart out. He was going to see thousands of fans. He was going to experience it all. All of it. Without her.

For two months. The whole summer.

Inside her, she felt her heart shatter.

Outside, the taxi pulled out of the mall parking lot and drove off.

_Trish said you could come to the airport to see us off._

Realization exploded inside her. She had to get to the airport. She had to say goodbye, properly this time._  
_

As she got up, she grabbed a tissue, wiped her eyes and blew her nose. It was time for her to suck it up and to be strong for Austin. After all, he was the one leaving. It must be hard for him too. Especially to leave home for two months.

She took a deep breath, finally regaining her composure.

"Let's go, Trish," Ally said as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

The airport was crowded when the taxi arrived. Austin and Dez got out of the car while the taxi driver opened the trunk to get their clothes. Lucky for the driver, Dez and Austin were boys. They each only had one bag. He took their luggage and followed them into the airport.

Austin took the luggage from the driver.

"Here," Austin said to the mad, handing him a twenty dollar bill, "This is to thank you for your service."

The driver thanked Austin for the tip, nodded at him and left.

Austin and Dez walked over to the security. They had to wait in line. And the line was long.

Austin looked at the time- 3:22pm. Their flight left at 3:57pm.

When was Ally and Trish going to be here? What if they weren't coming? He needed to say goodbye to Ally. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Dez, they're coming, right?" Austin asked his friend, nervously.

"Yeah. Trish texted me and told me they were on their way." Dez assured him, "Don't sweat it, man. Ally would die if she didn't get to say bye to us."

The line surged forward. Dez took his shoes off and put them into a basket. Austin stared at him like he was crazy.

"What? Give me your shoes, we have to put them through security."

"Fine," Austin grumbled, leaning over to take his shoes off.

"Next!" The security guard shouted.

Dez put their basket and luggage onto the conveyor belt.

* * *

"They're probably already on the plane, Trish," Ally worriedly told her curly haired best friend.

"Calm down Ally, Dez said that they just got through security," Trish promised her.

Ally checked her phone. It was 3:42pm. Austin's flight left in fifteen minutes.

"We have to hurry!" Ally exclaimed, grabbing Trish's hand and yanking her into the lobby of the airport.

It was a weird sight. A big-haired latino short girl with a ombre' haired slightly taller girl rushing through the airport and pushing through security.

"Not so fast," The security guard stopped them, "You have to get through me before getting over there."

"Fine," Ally muttered, stomping through the security system with Trish trailing behind her.

The machine beeped when Trish stepped through.

Ally's eyes widened.

"Trish!" Ally whined, "What's in your pocket."

Trish shrugged. A security guard took Trish back into a room, leaving Ally alone in the middle of the airport. She checked her phone again. It was 3:48. They had nine minutes. Ally couldn't just leave Trish behind. She had to wait.

Five minutes passed. She was on the verge of crying. They wouldn't get to say bye to Austin and Dez. The flight would be gone and Ally wouldn't get to see Austin or Dez for another two months. She was going to kill Trish.

Two minutes later, Trish came out of the room.

"It was my metallic mini mirror. Just a misunderstanding," Trish explained.

Ally rolled her eyes, "c'mon, let's just go. We have less than two minutes."

The two girls began to run.

* * *

People were boarding the plane. It left in two minutes.

"Austin," Dez spoke up, sorrow all over his face, "We have to get on the plane."

Austin sighed and picked up his luggage. He gave the woman at the front of the passenger walkway his ticket. She snipped it and handed it back to him.

"Enjoy your flight," she smiled.

With one last glance over his shoulder, he stepped into the walkway.

"AUSTIN! DEZ!"

Austin swung around. His face brightened. It was Ally and Trish!

He dropped his luggage and ran. Ally jumped into his arms. He spun her around. Dez and Trish grinned at their happy friends.

"Austin, sorry that we almost missed you. Trish got a run in with the security check and it was horrible and I'm sorry oh my goodness." Ally panted, barely able to get it out.

"It's okay," he replied.

"Um, excuse me, sir, " The lady who snipped his ticket said, "The plane leaves in one minute."

"Ally, I'm going to say this quick. Your the best songwriter in the whole world and I'm going to miss you so much but we're going to text, call, and video chat every day, okay? If we don't, I will die because your my best friend, other than Dez and Trish. I don't know what I'm going to do without you..." he trailed off.

"I'll see you soon, Austin," Ally said to him, tears cascading down her face.

He wiped the tears away.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

They locked pinkies.

Austin gave Trish a big hug and picked up his luggage. He and Dez walked into the passenger walkway. Austin mouthed "goodbye," and then disappeared.

Ally began to cry again. Trish gave her a hug.

"Two months is going to fly by, I promise," Trish whispered.

Suddenly, a blur of blonde came out of the walkway. Austin grabbed Ally and he kissed her. At first, Ally was shocked but slowly, she melt into it. The kiss was slow and filled with passion. He let go of her and then was gone.

They were going to have to discuss that when he came back.

* * *

**Yay for first story. HAahahhahahahhhahahhahahhahaahhhah I'm anna btw sorry it sucked at the end. I just wanted to finish it lol k bye**


End file.
